


Nothing I Can't Handle

by LotteLenya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Violence, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteLenya/pseuds/LotteLenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's got a crush on Jeff. Jeff wants to crush Jensen. In a sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I Can't Handle

Jensen knew he would be on set today. He sat anxiously in his trailer reading the same page of a book over and over again and retaining nothing. When Jared busted in his front door, the smaller man practically jumped out of his seat.   
“Dude, chill, what's with you?” Jared said with a laugh, clapping his big hand down on Jensen's shoulder.   
“Nothing, you just scared me. You could knock,” Jensen said.   
“When have I ever knocked? Come on, four eyes, he's here.”  
“Oh, fuck you,” Jensen snatched the glasses off of his face quickly and tossed them on the table, shoving Jared down the stairs as he followed him out.   
Not ten feet from his trailer stood Jeffery Dean Morgan talking lightly to a producer. Jensen suddenly felt like a child. His mind went blank at the sight of this man. Before he could get his composure back, the producer was gesturing Jared and Jensen over, but suddenly Jensen felt like his feet were locked in a concrete brick.   
“Jen?” Jared said over his shoulder with a 'the fuck you doing?' look on his face.   
Jensen gave him a scowl and continued behind him.   
“Mr. Morgan, it's great to meet you,” Jared said shaking the man's hand heartily.   
“Jeff, please,” he replied with a smile.  
He held his hand out to Jensen who shook it with his mouth hung dumbly open, saying nothing. Jeff nodded at him with raised eyebrows.   
“Jensen, right?” He asked.   
“Uh, ya. Jensen. It's uh, I'm really looking forward to working with you. Un-under you. Learning from you, sir,” with every word Jensen's face flushed redder and redder. Jeff hadn't released him from the handshake yet, but if he had Jensen would have face palmed himself right there.   
“Under me, eh?” The older man said with a glint in his eye.   
Jensen felt his ears burning as Jeff and Jared laughed.  
***  
The season had gone well and Jensen had managed to shape up enough not to let his man crush on Jeff get in the way of filming. It had been a long day, nearly twelve hours, and they had just one more take on this scene. Dean is pinned to the wall by Demon John who is tearing him to shreds. Jensen's voice is a little hoarse from the previous takes, but the encouraging look in Jeff's eyes is all he needs to give it one last go.   
“Dad, dad, don't you let it kill me!” Jensen cries and then screams as he is being split open by the demon.   
Jeff's line is “Stop” and the cameraman facing him gives him the cue when he hesitates, but Jeff can't tear his eyes away from the writhing, panting mess that is Jensen.   
“Cut! Jeff pal, that was you,” the director says loudly, “One more time!”  
Jensen takes a deep breath and releases the tension from his shoulders for a moment. His eyes are bright with tears and he looks as wrecked as Dean does.   
“Ah, shit, sorry, Jen,” Jeff says with a slight smile in his voice, “Got distracted.”  
Jensen shrugs lightly and smiles weakly, fake blood showing on his teeth, “S'ok. I got one more in me.”  
This take goes smoothly and Jensen crumples to the ground in the end.   
“Cut! That's a wrap.”  
Jensen leans up on his elbow and starts bending his legs to stand, but before he realizes what's happening Jeff is lifting him up bodily, a hand wrapped tight in the collar of his shirt and another under his arm.   
“Whoa, thanks?” Jen says with a surprised laugh.   
Jeff is an inch from his face and his body is practically pressed against Jensen's. For a split second, Jensen thinks he is about to get punched.  
“Nice job, kid,” Jeff claps him on the back releasing him suddenly.   
Jensen stumbles a few feet, Jeff had practically been holding him in midair. Jensen nods because there is a knot in his throat that won't break.   
“Up for a drink?” Jeff asks, but it really isn't a question so much as a decision being made for Jensen.   
“Uh huh,” he says and realizes how childish that sounds, “I just gotta get cleaned up first.”  
“Nuh uh,” Jeff teases quietly, too close to Jensen's ear as they walk towards his trailer together.   
Jensen shivers and gulps audibly. Jensen's trailer faces away from the action so they walk around the side of it. The second they are out of view, Jeff fists Jensen's shirt in his hand and shoves him roughly against the trailer, drawing a surprised groan from the smaller man's lips.   
“What,” Jensen's eyes are blown in fear, “the fuck?” and then asks dumbly, ”Are you mad at me?”  
Jeff laughs coldly and it drops Jensen's stomach.   
“What if I was?” Jeff says, not releasing the hold he has on Jensen's shirt, knuckles pressing into the man's chest, relishing the labored breathing he feels there.   
“I, I'm sorry, I guess? Jeff, I don't – guh,” the air is knocked out of Jensen as Jeff slams him against the trailer again before pulling him forward and shoving him roughly up the stairs.   
With Jeff's hands off of him Jensen scurries into the trailer, bumping his knee harshly on the top stair as he trips. He turns around quickly, back pressed against a counter, hands held open and up in defense. Jeff walks leisurely up the stairs and closes the door behind him.   
“I don't understand,” Jensen gasps out, still recovering from the air being knocked out of him.   
“Yes, you do,” Jeff approaches and pushes Jensen's hands out of the way so he is mere inches from the almost shaking man's face.   
Jensen's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are blown with fear, confusion, and maybe a touch of something else. The fake blood on his lips and teeth is drying and he licks his lips without thinking. Jensen nearly shrieks when Jeff's hand comes down over his package, his half hard cock. His eyes go impossibly wider and his lips shake with what he can't say. Stop? No? Please? Finally?  
“You have been taunting me all season,” Jeff whispers, his lips against Jensen's ears, “Straightening up whenever we talk, calling me sir, taking my orders.”  
“That's -” Jensen found his voice but it was a little strangled, the pressure of Jeff's hand on his balls was increasing ever so slightly, “That's the character, Jeff.”  
Jeff smiled broadly and increased his grip, bringing Jensen onto his toes, “You really believe that?”  
Jensen shook his head dumbly, his cock was so hard he thought he might cum from Jeff just looking at him. He quickly looked away, his knuckles white on the counter top. Jeff countered with a hand on his face, tilting his head back roughly to meet his eyes.   
“No, I – I – Jeff I don't know!” Jensen nearly squealed as Jeff gave a strong squeeze that had Jensen's knees shaking.   
“You're a big guy. Why aren't you fighting back?” Jeff asked in a casual tone.   
“Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?” Jensen looked so confused and desperate that Jeff couldn't decide between releasing him all together or spinning him around and fucking him open on the counter. He took a breath and gave Jensen one more nearly unreasonable squeeze, trying to pull some fight or flight from the man.   
“FUCK!” Jensen screamed and shoved Jeff fiercely away. He nearly crumpled without Jeff holding him up. He quickly found his footing and decidedly held his hands up in defensive fists. His knee was throbbing from banging it on the step and he favored his right leg.  
Jeff couldn't fight back the broad smile that spread across his face. He held his hands up and gestured for Jensen to bring it, but Jensen froze.   
“I – I – I don't want to fight you, sir,” he said quietly and mentally face palmed himself for saying “sir.”  
Jeff let out a growl at the word and stormed back towards Jensen who held his hands up weakly in defense, but made no move to strike Jeff or push him away. Jeff pressed himself against Jensen and Jensen gasped as he felt Jeff's sizable hard on pressed against his thigh. Jensen's mouth hung open again and god he wished he would stop doing that.   
“I,” he started and took a breath, “I think I need that drink,” and added shamefully, “sir.”  
“Good idea, boy,” Jeff said taking a step back, eyes lighting up, “Well?”  
“Oh,” Jensen moved towards the kitchen in his trailer with a limp and pulled a bottle of Jack from the top shelf. He clumsily grabbed two glasses from a cabinet. He could feel Jeff's eyes on him, but it was different than before, they were, studying? Jensen turned with the two glasses and held one out. His hand was shaking. Jeff didn't move towards him so Jensen limped forward, arm still extended. Jeff took the glass and put it down on the counter.   
“Sit,” he ordered and Jensen immediately complied.   
Jeff knelt in front of him and Jensen scooted further back in the chair, taking a swig of his drink. He gently rolled up Jensen's pant leg over his knee. It was becoming swollen and an ugly bruise was building.   
“I didn't realize you hit it so hard,” Jeff said quietly, with a pang of disappointment in his voice.  
“It's fi-” Jensen started but Jeff cut him off, “You're limping and you aren't a pussy, so it's not fine.”  
Jensen almost keened at Jeff's backwards endearment – he didn't think Jen was a pussy even though he manhandled his way into his trailer and made him squeal like a girl. Jensen snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes back as Jeff kneaded the edges of the bruises. He tried to keep from groaning by taking another swig of his drink.   
“You got ice?”  
Jensen moved to stand and Jeff shoved him back down into the chair and went to the fridge. Jensen finished his drink while Jeff was filling a plastic bag with ice. He found a dish towel and wrapped it.   
“Let's move you to the couch,” Jeff said lifting Jensen up with his arm over his shoulders.   
Reluctant to show any more weakness Jensen tried to push Jeff away lightly saying, “I got it,” but Jeff held firm and flopped him gently down on to the couch. He elevated Jensen's leg and lay the ice over his exposed knee. This left Jensen nearly spread eagle in front of Jeff. Between the alcohol, fear, and pain in his knee luckily he wasn't sporting a grade A boner anymore. Jeff sat in a chair across from him, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, staring at Jensen.   
“Do you need anything else? Painkillers?” Jeff asked.   
“No,” Jensen said quickly, “thanks.”  
Jeff stood anyway and Jensen shifted uncomfortably. Feeling the man hover above him, Jensen felt what may have classified as terror sweep over him. Jeff went to the kitchen and poured the man another drink, quickly downing his own and refilling the glass. He wet another dishcloth with warm water.  
“Clean up your face, will ya?” Jeff tossed Jensen the cloth.   
“Thanks,” Jensen said and then added, “Maybe I should just hop in the shower.”  
“No. You need to keep that elevated,” Jeff said.   
Jensen was used to being told what to do on set, but it was a weirder feeling coming from the grown man that had bullied his way into Jensen's trailer. He wiped the cloth over his face, taking off much of the makeup and most of the fake blood on his lips. The whiskey had washed away the majority that caked his teeth and gums.   
“You remember what you said the first time we met?” Jeff asked, mischief playing on his tongue.   
“I was so nervous, I'm sure I said something stupid,” Jensen said and adjusted his knee slightly.   
Jeff stood and sat on the table immediately in front of Jensen, “You said you were looking forward to working under me.”  
Jensen chuckled nervously and said, “I'm an idiot.”  
“Well,” Jeff stood suddenly and pounded his drink, “thanks for the drink.”  
“You're -” Jensen wrinkled his brows in confusion, “leaving?”  
“Do you want me to stay?” He asked antagonizingly.   
Jensen opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.   
“You think about it,” Jeff said with a sly smile, “Take care of that knee.”  
When the door closed behind Jeff, Jensen swore out loud, “FUCK!”  
Jeff heard it as he walked towards his trailer with a smile. Meanwhile, Jensen unzipped his pants and jerked off, coming in record time.  
***  
The next day at work promised to be agonizing. When Jensen arrived on set in the morning, having barely slept at all, and limping, they immediately called over the medic.   
“I tripped up my trailer steps,” he explained as the young man rolled up his pant leg.   
Jared who was nearby getting makeup applied shouted, “Klutz!” He also whipped a tootsie roll at Jensen’s head.   
“Dick!” Jen shouted when it smacked off his temple.  
The man slathered Jensen’s knee in Tiger Balm and secured a tight brace that fit under his pant leg and wasn’t noticeable for filming. He gritted his teeth against the odd numbing feeling that crept outward from the center of his knee. The exhaustion coupled with the confusion of the day before had hardened him a little.   
“What happened to you?” Jensen’s heart jumped when he heard the older man’s voice.   
“Tripped. On my trailer steps,” he said, jilted as Jeff stepped in front of him.   
“That’s unfortunate,” he said flashing Jensen a devious smile.   
Jensen blushed, but stood abruptly, stumbling a moment and catching himself.   
“Back to work,” he mumbled as he made a hasty retreat. 

Jensen was lucky enough to get a 2 hour break in the middle of the day when the crew had to reset a stunt scene. Reluctant to go back to his trailer for fear that he’d only spend the 2 hours replaying the events of last night over and over again, he found a couch in a break room at the back of the set and took a nap.   
Jensen woke with a start when the felt a hand on his shoulder, “What..”  
The medic was back, “You’re on set in 15. Just want to take a look at your knee.”  
“Ya, thanks,” Jensen sat up.   
The medic removed the brace and when he did the pain blossomed again and Jensen exhaled with effort.   
“Well, the swelling isn’t getting any worse, so that’s good news. Should be fine in a day or two, but I’d keep the brace on for shooting. You can apply the Tiger Balm whenever it starts to ache,” he said leaving the tube with Jensen.   
“Thanks, man,” Jensen said and applied the numbing lotion to his knee as another set of footsteps approached from behind him.   
He didn’t dare look over his shoulder.   
“How you doing, kid?”  
Jensen straightened himself absentmindedly and, with new determination, spoke like an adult for once.   
“Eh, you know. I’m pretty exhausted. Didn’t get much sleep last night and my knee’s been killing me. This stuff helps. My back hurts a bit, too,” he locked eyes with Jeff with a cocked head, accusingly.  
Jeff raised his eyebrows in amusement at the man’s tone.   
“That’s a shame really. You gotta be pretty tough to work through that kind of pain,” Jeff said tapping Jensen awkwardly under the chin.   
The smaller man intently ignored the gesture, and with defiance in his voice replied, “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”  
Jeff smiled, broad and vicious, “Good to hear.”  
He turned and headed back to set. Jensen let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and gave himself a minute of composure before heading back himself.  
***  
The medic had been right. The next day his knee was considerably better. He didn't even bother with the brace, the swelling was almost entirely gone, and all that remained was a dulling bruise. He was feeling less shaken by the events of two days ago and was actually looking forward to seeing Jeff, but when the older man invited him back to his place for a drink, Jensen's stomach dropped.   
Accepting the invitation would be admitting something he wasn't ready to admit, but declining would also be an admission. And of what? That he was scared? That he was a pussy? Before he could make a decision Jeff added with a surprising softness in his voice, “Bring Jared.” This took an awful lot of the pressure out of the equation so Jensen agreed. He quickly hurried off to ask (demand) Jared to come. Without knocking he barged into the man's trailer.   
Jared was stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and didn't even flinch at the sight of Jensen in his trailer.   
“What's up, man?” he said as if he always expected to see Jensen when he got out of the shower.   
“You have to come with me to Jeff's place for drinks tonight,” he said. He had really meant to ask.   
Jared was around the corner throwing some clothes on.   
“I have to?” Jared peeked around the corner with raised eyebrows and a smirk.   
“Please Jay, I don't want to go alone. Come on, I know you're just gunna sit at home playing Halo all night,” Jensen was nearly whining.   
“Fiiine,” Jared dragged out the word, “But I can't stay late. Breakfast with Mom tomorrow.”  
“How sweet.”  
“Go to hell.”  
“No, I mean it!” Jensen had meant it, “I'll meet you there at seven.”  
“Should I bring anything?” Jared called after him.   
“I don't know. Wine? Whiskey?”  
“Done,” came the reply as Jensen made his exit.   
With almost a gait in his step, he headed back to his trailer and grabbed a few things before driving the short distance back to his apartment. He popped out his contacts, tossed them, and threw his glasses on for the drive home. He had fresh contacts at home. Once there, he showered, debated jerking off, but didn't, and spent way too long deciding what to wear. He opted for a pair of dark blue jeans, doc martens, and a black cotton polo. Jensen went back to the bathroom to replace his contacts. He searched the medicine cabinet and then his backpack and then the medicine cabinet again before calling Jared.   
“I can't find my contacts,” he said without saying hello.  
“So, wear your glasses,” Jared said, it sounded like he had food in his mouth.   
“No, no way,” he didn't want to show any sign of weakness.   
“Doesn't Jessica keep spares in the makeup trailer?” Jared offered.   
“Ya, but it's after six, fuuuuuck,” Jensen planted a palm to his forehead.   
There was a pause.   
“Ok, so we could go back to set, break in to the make up trailer, steal back your contacts, and carpool to Jeff's place or you could SUCK IT UP AND WEAR YOUR GLASSES,” Jared hung up.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jensen said tapping the phone to his head.   
He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened up. Offered himself a cocky smile and then shook his head before grabbing his keys and heading out.   
He had been to Jeff's place once before at the beginning of shooting when the man hosted a football party. Half of the crew was in attendance and Jensen barely saw him. The place was crowded and Jensen was driving so he didn't end up staying very late. He did remember that Jeff looked disappointed to see him go. Or was it his imagination?  
Jensen drove past the place initially, pretending he didn't see it, but secretly looking for Jared's car which was not there. He drove slowly around the block again. It was 7:10. No sign of Jared's car. Fuck, Jensen didn't like being late. He pulled over and called Jared.   
“Dude, where are you?” Jared said upon answering.   
“What do you mean where am I? Where are you?”  
“Uh, in Jeff's living room.”  
“Where's your car?”   
“I let Eddie borrow it, he dropped me off. What's your problem?”   
“Nothing, fuck, I'll be right there,” Jensen quickly parked and hurried to Jeff's front door.   
He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and straightened before ringing the doorbell. He held a bottle of Johnny Walker Black loosely in his hand. He heard footsteps and gulped down his fears as the door opened.   
“Hey,” Jeff greeted the man as he looked Jensen up and down.   
“Hey, sorry I'm late. Couldn't find my contacts,” he said gesturing sheepishly to the Buddy Holly-esque glasses that he reserved for home use only.   
“No problem, come on in,” Jeff's voice was low and smooth. His lips were turned up in a tiny grin.  
“There he is!” Jared jumped up when he saw Jensen, “Looking good, slim.” He winked and nudged Jensen's glasses up his nose.   
“Cut it out,” Jensen slapped his hand away, “Sorry I'm late.”  
“Forgiven. Jeff, let's get this man a drink. It's been a long week, huh? How's your knee doing?”   
Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. Leave it to Jared to ease the tension of any situation.   
“It's fine. Doesn't hurt, just a bruise now.”  
Jeff came up behind Jensen with a tumbler in one hand. He reached for the bottle Jensen was holding, grazing his fingers over Jensen's as they made the exchange. Jensen tried to ignore it.   
“You need ice?” Jeff asked.   
“Do you?” Jensen shot back.   
Jeff raised his eyebrows with a smile and filled Jensen's glass.   
“Ice is for pussies,” Jared offered, taking a sip of his whiskey and biting back the burn visibly.   
Jeff and Jensen laughed lightly at this.   
“I don't need ice, but I certainly can't drink like Dean,” Jensen offered with a “thanks” as Jeff handed him the glass.   
Jensen sat next to Jared on the couch and Jeff sat across from them in a recliner.   
“Dude, you got drunk off of Seabreezes at Jessica's party a few weeks ago. You're a lightweight,”Jared said laughing.   
Jeff grinned at this and Jensen blushed exclaiming, “The party was on a boat! I was trying to be festive.”  
He was embarrassed at the words even as he spoke them. Festive. Ugh. The next hour or was spent exchanging stories, mostly embarrassing stories, thanks Jared, and listening to Jeff talk about a recent trip he took to Europe that included a lot of drinking and sight seeing and a couple of bar fights. Jared had stars in his eyes as Jeff talked.   
“That sounds amazing. I wish I was the kind of person that could just pick a destination and go. I've only been in a couple of fights and really they were closer to wrestling matches. You ever been in a fight, four eyes?” Jared teased, refilling his and Jensen's glasses even as Jensen shook his hand in a no, thanks gesture.   
“Sure I have, dick. Are you cooking something, Jeff?” Jensen asked and quickly changed the subject, “It smells really good.”  
“Ya, it should be just about done. I've had a beer and beef stew in the crockpot all day,” he said standing.   
Jared's phone rang, “Excuse me, guys.”  
“Join me?” Jeff asked Jensen.   
Jared stood and answered his phone in the hallway while Jeff and Jensen walked to the kitchen where Jeff set about pulling bowls and utensils from drawers and cabinets.   
“You're keeping it together, I see,” Jeff said nonchalantly.   
“What do you...” Jensen looked confused.   
“I expected you to be more flustered,” Jeff met his eyes and try as he might Jensen had to look away, which made Jeff's cock twitch.  
“I told you already,” he said making like he was examining Jeff's pot collection very carefully, “It's nothing I can't handle.”  
Jeff could still hear Jared on the phone and he crossed around the kitchen counter, invading Jensen's space. Jensen purposefully didn't budge, but the smaller man did feel a dip in his stomach and a swell in his jeans.   
“So, tell me about the fights you've been in,” Jeff said with something in his voice that Jensen couldn't quite place.   
“Uh, no, I mean, I don't -” Jensen stumbled trying to find the words.  
“It wasn't a suggestion,” Jeff said slowly backing Jensen into the counter until it dug into his lower back, “Tell me.”  
“I don't like to talk about it,” Jensen finally spat out, his ears burning red.  
“So, you lost most of the fights then?” Jeff prodded with a sly smile.  
“No,” Jensen assured, “Well, ya. I guess. I don't know. It was high school mostly. You know what high school is like.” He sure was dancing around the subject.   
“I was on the football team in high school,” Jeff offered.   
“Of course you were,” Jensen said with a sarcasm in his voice that made Jeff step back from Jensen. He bravely continued, “So, you've always been roughing up guys like me?”  
Jeff smiled gloriously, “If you think the other day was me roughing you up, you've got a lot to learn about taking a beating.”  
Jensen simultaneously shrank into himself and felt his cock twitch at this proclamation.   
“Hey guys, that was Eddie; he is heading home so he is coming to pick me up in about ten. Hate to duck out so early, but I'm taking my mom to breakfast tomorrow.”  
Jeff had moved back around the counter and was serving the stew into the bowls, “Have time for a bite?”  
“Always,” Jared said - he was insatiable.   
Jensen still stood plastered to the counter by Jeff's words. He collected himself and considered his level of inebriation. He was keeping up with the bigger men, but that meant he was not in a condition to drive. Damnit. That left him feeling more trapped than Jeff's body against his moments ago. He decided to himself, I'll just stop drinking now and head home in an hour or so.   
The men meandered back to the living room, Jared pestering Jeff for more details about the bar fights from his trip.   
“I can't be sure, but I think I broke a guy's nose,” Jeff said, “Funny thing is, I was aiming for his ear.”  
The boys laughed as they ate and Jensen complemented Jeff on the stew five or six times. It really was pretty amazing, Jeff admitted to himself.   
“Eddie's texting me, I have to head out. Jeff,” Jared said standing, “Thanks for the great meal and the drinks. Let's do it again soon. Next time at my place.”  
They shook hands heartily and Jeff walked Jared out after the big man wrapped Jensen in a massive hug that made the littler man nearly squeak.   
“All right, Sasquatch, you're drunk, tell Eddie to drive safe,” Jensen mumbled into Jared's chest before he was released.   
“You got it, pal,” he clapped Jensen on the shoulder with a wink and headed out. Jeff ominously locked the door behind Jared as he exited and rejoined Jensen in the living room.   
“You haven't touched that drink in a while,” Jeff commented as Jensen held the still full glass.  
“I was thinking I should slow down,” he admitted, “I was trying to keep up with you guys, but -”  
“You can't?” Jeff teased.   
“Of course I can!” Jensen spat out, “I just don't know if drunk and alone with you at your place is a good idea.”  
“You think I'd take advantage of you?”Jeff feigned indignance.   
“I think you took advantage of me the other day and I was stone sober,” Jensen was feeling surprisingly bold, “You caught me off guard, by surprise, when you – when you – tossed me into my trailer.” He blushed at the end of that.   
“Ok, ok, there's no pressure,” Jeff said soothingly, “I was just picking on you.”  
“I know what you were doing,” Jensen sassed back, “Except your hands aren't on my balls this time.”  
Jeff laughed at this and nearly spat the whiskey back into his tumbler.   
“You must be pretty drunk to talk to me like that,” Jeff sat back in the recliner, amused.  
Jensen paused, his ears felt flush and he felt pleasantly cloudy, shit, he was pretty drunk.   
“I like it,” Jeff added finishing his drink.   
Jensen looked defiantly at him as he also drank down his in one gulp.   
“So, are you going to tell me about those fights in high school or will I have to make you tell me?” Jeff asked.  
Jensen leaned forward, “What do you want me to say, Jeff? I got beat up in high school. They were hardly fights. I was a theater geek with glasses, braces, and a stutter.”  
“So, you know how to take a punch then,” Jeff said standing.  
Jensen jumped to his feet instinctively, feeling insecure when the older man stood above him.   
“Uh, I don't know. I mean, ya I guess, from stage fighting, but not really,” Jensen paused and asked dumbly, ”You're not gunna punch me are you?”   
“Let's play a game,” Jeff offered and ran his hand from Jensen's shoulder to his fingertips causing the man to jump and then tremble just the tiniest bit.   
He felt himself slide into easy submission at Jeff's touch.   
“Truth or dare.”  
“Oh, god,” Jensen groaned.   
“But if you don't want to answer the question or take the dare, you get punched,” Jeff pantomimed punching Jensen in the gut and Jensen flinched drawing a wide smile from Jeff.   
“And you? Wh-what about you? I don't want to punch you.”  
“If I say no, you get a free pass. The next time you want to refuse, you get off without taking a hit,” Jeff offered thoughtfully.  
Jensen thought a minute. He could feel the sweat prickle at the back of his neck.   
“Yes,” he said finally, “But can I get a glass of water first,” he added quietly, “sir.”  
“Of course,” Jeff stepped out of the way, feeling his cock swell at the last word.  
As Jensen poured himself a glass of water he screamed at himself “what am I doing what am I doing what am I doing.” He took a sip, shook himself, and walked back into the living room. He nearly dropped his glass when he saw Jeff sitting on the couch. He had taken off his button down and was wearing a tight black t-shirt. He had his feet up on the coffee table and his head tilted back with a smile on his face. Jensen couldn't peel his eyes away from the bulge in the man's dark jeans. He took a breath and sat on the couch next to Jeff.   
“What'll it be?” Jeff asked keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling.   
“Uh, truth.”   
“OK, we'll start easy then. Tell me about the worst fight you were in during high school.”  
“Aw, geez, Jeff, haven't you heard enough about that crap? There's nothing to tell,” Jensen rubbed the back of his head nervously.   
“Ok, on your feet,” Jeff stood and cracked his knuckles.   
“Whoa, whoa, sit down, speed racer,” Jensen said quickly.  
Jeff smiled and sat just a touch closer to Jensen.  
”Why don't you take your shoes off, get comfortable?”  
Jensen thought as he untied his boot laces. Even in his slightly drunk state he placed his boots neatly underneath the table and tucked the laces into the boots. He sat up straight. “I guess the worst of it was when I was a senior. I was in a short play called The Lottery.”  
“I know it. I hope you're not about to tell me you got stoned to death?”  
Jensen chuckled drunkenly at the comment and then sobered slightly as he recalled the fight, “I played the husband of the woman who gets stoned to death. Before she is brought into the middle of the stage, she kisses her husband. It's not even a particularly good kiss. It's cold and quick and he practically shoves her into the crowd of people to be killed for this harvest!” He realized he was babbling. “But the girl who played her had a big, dickish boyfriend. A football player,” Jensen glanced sidelong at Jeff.  
“And?”  
Jensen scrubbed his eyes under his glasses, “Jeff, I really hate talking about this stuff. It's embarrassing.”  
“I know that,” Jeff ran his hand down Jensen's thigh towards his knee, “I like you embarrassed. I want to know you, Jen. Especially the things nobody else knows about you,” Jeff said and tapped Jensen's bruised knee with his knuckles. Jensen took a breath and continued.   
“She kept it a secret from him, and after he saw the play opening night, he was furious. He and three of his buddies jumped me as I was leaving. I didn't stand a chance. Luckily I had enough sense to take my glasses off, but I ended up with a couple of stitches in my lip and a dislocated shoulder. To be fair it used to dislocate pretty easily. I still have a scar under my lip here,” he had sped through that story so fast that he surprised himself when he was finished.   
“Did you get any punches in?” Jeff asked.   
Jensen snorted a laugh, “I shoved one of the smaller guys away when he came up on my left, but another one grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. After taking a couple hits like that, it dislocated. They let go of me and ran when they heard it pop.”  
Jeff took Jensen's chin in his hand and tilted his head away to get a look at the scar. Jensen's breath caught in his throat at the touch. Jeff ran his finger along the bottom of Jensen's lip and down the very small scar. He felt the drunker man's lip tremble.   
“Truth or dare, Jeff?” Jensen said turning his head back towards Jeff.   
Jeff smiled, “Truth.”  
A pause.  
“Are you gay?” Jensen asked.  
Jeff laughed, “I've been with men, if that's what you're wondering, but women can be just as much fun. I don't like having to choose. So, no, I'm not gay. I'm just my own person.”  
Jensen decided he liked that answer very much and beamed at Jeff with a broad smile and bright eyes. He almost forgot that there was the potential that he may get punched tonight.   
“All right, smiley, truth or dare?” Jeff took a sip of his whiskey.  
“Truth?” Jensen said tentatively.   
“Is that a question?”  
“Truth,” Jensen said again, “I might need one last drink before I'm brave enough to take a dare from Denny Duket.”  
Jeff laughed at that and twisted the cap from the Johnny Walker as he thought about his question.   
“What is the kinkiest thing you've ever done in bed?” he asked pouring Jensen another shot.  
“With a woman?” Jensen asked before realizing that was a dumb question.   
“You've been with men?” Jeff asked with raised eyebrows.  
Jensen caught him “Ah, that's two questions.”  
Jeff lowered his eyelids mischievously, “Fair enough. Kinkiest thing you've done with either gender.” He waved his arms as if to indicate “all” and Jensen appreciated watching those muscles flex under his t-shirt.   
“I guess, I -” Jensen paused and looked off into space as though weighing some things, “I don't know the scale. What's above what on the kinky scale.”  
Jeff laughed, “Don't think too hard about it. What did you feel like was the most extreme?”  
“There was a girl, in college. I let her tie me to the bed once. She wanted to gag me, too, but I wouldn't let her. She was a little crazy. She clawed me up pretty good, but the sex was fun. And frankly, I could have got out of the ties in a heartbeat if I had wanted to.”  
“Why wouldn't you let her gag you?”  
Jensen paused just long enough to let Jeff know whatever came out of his mouth would be a lie, “I don't know. It was just weird.”  
“New rule,” Jeff locked eyes with Jensen, “You lie to me, you get punched.”  
He quickly wound up and punched Jensen in the arm. Enough to hurt, but not bruise.   
“Ow!” Jensen shouted and immediately grabbed his arm, “Ok, ok. But this is a courtesy! I already answered your first question.”  
“A lie is a lie, boy,” Jeff said taking a sip of his whiskey with a slight smirk.   
Jensen sighed and rubbed the pain out of his arm. He mumbled, “Asthma.”  
“Say again?” Jeff was teasing him and Jensen knew it.  
“I have asthma,” Jensen said clearly and let his head fall back onto the couch, closing his eyes as his face flushed bright red, “I didn't want to have an attack with something in my – Are you, you're laughing at me!”  
Jeff was silently chuckling, his own eyes closed, “No, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at my dumb luck. Finding myself falling for a fella like you. You're perfect.”  
“Ah, you're a jerk,” Jensen said standing and walking to the kitchen for more water.   
“I mean it!” Jeff called after him.   
“Truth or dare, asshole!” Jensen called over the running faucet.   
Jeff laughed again, “You won't get away with that for long! Dare!”  
Jensen thought carefully as he padded gently back into the leaving room.   
“I dare you to call me sir for a round, and not condescendingly, you have to mean it,” Jensen's nerves woke up as Jeff lowered his eyelids with something like lust dancing beneath them.   
“Fine, truth or dare, sir?” Jeff bit out the word carefully.  
Jensen could hear that it was hard for him to get out and he liked that.   
“Dare,” Jensen spoke bravely as he took another sip of water.   
“I dare you to let me teach you to defend yourself,” he added, “Sir.”  
“I can already defend myself!” Jensen nearly shouted.   
Jeff punched him harder in the same spot on his arm. Jensen cringed and grabbed it again, “Damnit, Jeff.”  
“It was a lie. If you could defend yourself you wouldn't have let me push you around in your trailer the other day, sir.”  
“This isn't-” Jensen didn't know what to say, “This isn't fair. I get punched either way.”  
Jeff smiled at Jensen, “Yes, sir.”  
“Jesus, well I might as well learn something,” Jensen said, “But I'll need another drink.”  
The stew and water had helped steady him and he was ready for round two. Jeff poured him a tall glass and Jensen took a long sip before standing. His shoulders were pulled up a little and he was turned as though he might run. His hands were almost palms facing Jeff, the way he was standing after Jeff shoved him into the trailer.   
Jeff looked the boy over and shook his head.   
“First of all, stand like a man.”  
Jensen furrowed his brow at that, but straightened a bit and let his hands go lax at his sides.   
“That's better. You can't tense up, then your reaction time is slowed. First, I'll show you something easy, how to escape if somebody has your arm behind your back, in an elbow lock,” Jeff took a step towards Jensen who instinctively stepped back.   
“I don't like this,” he said quietly.  
“You agreed to let me teach you. I'm not going to betray that trust and trick you, Jen,” he said calmly, “We have a long night ahead of us. Plenty to be nervous about later,” Jeff teased and winked at Jensen.   
Jensen blushed lightly and nodded.   
Jeff snapped into super sensitive dom mode for a moment, “Ok, I'm going to put you in an elbow lock now. It will be gentle, it won't hurt.”  
Jensen nodded again, but his face was pure fear. Jeff tried a different tactic, he truly didn't want to scare the boy away.   
“Do you need to go get your inhaler from your car or something?”  
“No, thanks,” Jensen spat back and hardened.   
Jeff took his arm and twisted it around his back, moving to step behind him and to his right. He pushed it up enough to stick, but not enough to really hurt.   
“At this point, if you're really in danger, you kick back and punch with your free arm as hard as you can. But if you have a moment to breath, all you need to remember is to bend down just a bit. There, that's it. It puts enough space there that you can straighten your arm and twist out of it,” Jeff explained calmly, and it eased Jensen's quick breathing, especially when he got out of it.   
“Oh, that was easy,” Jensen noted.   
“Ok, let's try it again with a little more pressure,” Jeff grabbed him quickly and pulled up harder this time.   
Jensen opened his mouth and cringed just a touch. This time when he tried to escape Jeff stopped him, “If you bend down straight like that I can just tighten my grip, you gotta lean forward a little to create the space.”  
Jeff had him up on his toes and it was taking a lot of willpower for Jensen not to whine at the pressure that shot into his joint. He quickly leaned forward and escaped Jeff's grip.   
“Good job,” Jeff smiled at him.   
Jensen was breathing a bit hard and there was a line of sweat at his brow. Jeff worried for a second that he was pushing things a little too far, but he had faith that the boy could take what Jeff could dish out if he was given enough encouragement and time. Not only that, but Jeff was certain he'd come to love it. Beg for it even.  
Jensen took another sip of his whiskey and a deep breath before facing Jeff again.   
Jeff noted, giving Jensen some space for a moment, “You handle stage fighting so well, you don't ever seem nervous or anything. I've seen you take a few hits, too.”  
“It's different. I'm in a different,” Jensen scrubbed the back of his head again, “mindset. This is real. It's not embarrassing if Dean gets his ass kicked. That's not my fault. ”  
“You're worried about feeling embarrassed?”  
“Pretty much always, yes,” Jensen said flatly.   
Jeff laughed lightly, “I like that about you.”  
Jensen started to scoff, but Jeff held up a hand and continued.   
“I like seeing you blush. I like breaking down your barriers, picking at you,” Jeff was flirting, he could feel the words slip off his tongue like silk. He nudged Jensen in the ribs, and he buckled with a fought back blush.   
“Ya, that's ok,” Jensen said looking at his feet and shoving his hands in his pocket like a petulant child, “I think I might like it, too.”  
Jeff stepped carefully towards Jensen.   
“Good. Hold your hands up,” Jeff lifted his own fists and Jensen quickly mirrored him.   
Jeff adjusted Jensen's hands so he was protecting his face, but could still have an eye on Jeff.   
“I'm going to dummy punch you, you try to block,” Jeff said stepping a foot back.   
“Should I, do I need to take my glasses off?” He asked sheepishly.   
Jeff shook his head no with a smile. Jensen took a deep breath. He focused all his energy on keeping from shaking.   
“Get on the balls of your feet, you have to be ready to move,” Jeff added, gently touching Jensen's elbow which calmed him slightly.   
As Jensen was adjusting his footing, Jeff swung lightly at his left ear. Jensen swatted him away and backed up a foot. Jeff swung again and Jensen did the same thing until he was backed against the wall.  
“I'm sure you see the problem here,” Jeff said before swinging at Jensen's ribs.   
Jensen brought his elbows down to protect his ribs. Jeff wasn't swinging hard enough to do any amount of damage. He pulled each punch, but moved quick enough that Jensen had to react naturally. Jensen's eyes were blown wide and he was reacting well for somebody who spent a good portion of his life getting his ass kicked. Jeff intentionally landed a punch to Jensen's jaw just a touch hard. Enough to stun him for a split second. He then put a hand on Jensen's shoulder and grounded him. Jensen turned to Jeff with eyes cast down.   
“That didn't feel like teaching,” he brought a hand up to rub his jaw.   
“I bet you learned a few things,” he said smacking the wall above Jensen's shoulder.   
“Right. Don't back up into a wall. Thanks,” Jensen sounded a little bitter, but not particularly hurt or scared, which Jeff counted as a plus.   
“You did good,” Jeff said, “You just have to stand your ground and expect that you'll get hit once or twice, but know that you can take it.”  
Jensen recognized that Jeff was standing just too close to him with his hand on the wall behind him. Jensen thought, as he had in the past, that maybe Jeff was about to punch him. Funny, how he kept being put in this situation. Funny, how he had to will his hard on away each time. Jeff leaned in slowly, and Jensen drew in a shaky breath. He was very aware of being cornered by Jeff. Again.  
“You know you can take it, right?” Jeff whispered gruffly, his stubble scraping lightly against Jensen's cheek.   
Jensen was speechless, his mouth hung open and his hands were plastered flat against the wall.   
“Tell me you can take it, Jen,” Jeff whispered again and his lips touched Jensen's ear.   
Jensen shook his head dumbly. He felt weak beneath Jeff's words. Jeff put his hand on Jensen's hip and wrapped it around his lower back. Jensen twitched under his touch. It was too light, too gentle. Jensen couldn't believe he was missing the heat and fear from moments ago when he was being pummeled into the wall.   
“Say it,” Jeff brought his knee up between Jensen's legs and he gasped.   
Jensen spat out, “I c-c-can, I can take it, sir.”  
“That's right,” Jeff eased the pressure and Jensen sank like a ragdoll against the wall, held up by Jeff's hand on his lower back.  
“I want you to do one more thing for me, before we take this anywhere else,” Jeff mouthed Jensen's neck and ear as he spoke low and gruff, “Do we need to keep playing this game or will you do as I say like a good boy?”  
Jensen keened under his mouth and his heart pounded so hard in his chest he was certain that Jeff could feel it.   
“What'll it be, sunshine?” Jeff bit into the curve of Jensen's neck where it met his shoulder.   
Jensen tensed and audibly gasped.   
“Ya, ok,” Jensen gasped out, “Like a g-g-good boy, sir.”  
Jeff pulled back and looked Jensen in the eyes, “Kick the stutter or I will.”  
Jensen swallowed hard.   
“Go finish your drink. I'll be right back,” Jeff abruptly backed away and went into his bedroom. Jensen's legs felt like jello and his cock was embarrassingly hard. He moved quickly to his drink and downed it in two gulps.   
Jensen ran his fingers through his hair and across his face. He wished he could take his stupid glasses off. He heard Jeff padding across the floor behind him and turned to face the man. Jeff was holding something loosely in his hand. Jensen swallowed back a moan. He didn't have much time to think as Jeff crossed the room quickly and kissed Jensen hard on the lips. Jensen didn't know to react under Jeff's pressure and scruff. He was so used to being in control. He liked the taste of whiskey on Jeff's tongue as it pressed into his mouth. Jeff pulled away with Jensen's bottom lip scraping between his teeth. Jensen winced and felt the heat flood his face.   
“I want you to let me gag you,” Jeff began holding up the red bandana.   
“Jeff, no – I,” Jensen was already shaking his head.   
“Listen to my terms, sunshine,” he said with a smile, his hand still resting on the back of Jensen's neck from the kiss, “No tricks, no surprises. I gag you and it stays on for a minimum of ten minutes. After that,” he leaned in to Jensen's ear, “I'll show you the rest of my toys.”  
Jensen was still shaking his head with his mouth hung open and his brow furrowed. The fear was evident in his eyes and his uneven breathing.   
Jeff kept talking, “I know you can do it. And let's be honest. It's only a matter of time before somebody gags Dean. I want to help you, Jen.”  
Jensen had stopped shaking his head and was concentrating on the small circles Jeff was rubbing into his scalp with his thumb.   
“You want it off, you stomp your foot twice. It comes off immediately.”  
Jensen had dipped his head forward and Jeff moved in to let it rest on his shoulder. Jensen let out a low whine.   
“You trust me, don't you boy?” Jeff asked and felt Jensen nod his head against his shoulder.   
Jeff continued rubbing soothing circles into Jensen's scalp.  
“I want to hear you say it, Jen,” Jeff tipped Jensen's head back up.  
Jensen's eyes were shiny, almost wet and Jeff wanted to melt into them, “I trust you, sir.”  
“Good boy. I know you can do this.”  
“Jeff, can't I just take it off if I, if I don't like it?” Jensen nearly whispered.   
“No, darling,” Jeff drawled and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.   
“Oh, jesus, you're trying to kill me,” Jensen spat out.   
“This is nothing, kiddo. The night is young,” Jeff winked and planted another kiss on Jensen's nearly quivering lips, “You ready tough guy?”  
“You promise if I stomp it comes off? I don't even have my inhaler here-” Jensen sounded a little panicky.   
“What did I say? You know what a safe word is right?” Jeff spoke calmly.   
“Yes,” Jensen answered timidly.   
“Well, if you're gagged you can't really say a safe word. Stomping is your safe word for now and if you want it off, you stomp and it's over. You're in control here, too,” Jeff added and some of the tension released from Jensen's shoulders at that, “I know you want to make me proud, Jen. Do this for me.”  
Jensen keened at that and nodded firmly. He did want to impress Jeff. This wasn't even anything compared to the stuff he put up with at work. He could get manhandled all day by costume people, makeup artists, stage fight coaches, but something about Jeff made him nervous. He knew deep down that he liked the feeling, but he also knew what it felt like to panic at his hands. He had always been kind of a pussy when it came to physical contact. He wasn't shy or closed off, he had just spent so many years avoiding it because it mostly came in the form of an ass kicking. But here he was. In Jeff's house, letting him kick his ass and liking it.   
“Do as I say, Jen. I'll take care of you,” Jeff kissed Jensen lightly before spinning him around and clicking the cuffs into place.   
Jensen made a sound in his throat like a protest, but bit it back. Jeff turned him around so they were face to face again. He held up the bandana, taught in front of Jensen's face.   
“Bite,” Jeff commanded.   
Jensen hesitated, but then bit down around the cloth. Jeff reached behind his head to tie it tightly into place, giving it a sharp tug that pulled Jensen's head back an inch and made him wince. His breathing had already sped up and his face was flushed. Once the knot was secure, Jeff put his hands to work on Jensen's chest, tracing the muscles there and applying enough pressure that Jensen almost stumbled back a step.   
“The hardest part is over. If you take a second, you'll realize you can breath over the gag, Jen,” Jeff mouthed next to his ear and the cloth.   
Jensen inhaled shakily through his mouth. Jeff was right. This might be bearable after all.   
Jeff hooked his finger into the belt loop of Jensen's pants and guided the man towards the kitchen. He sat him down in a chair and paced in front of him.   
“I have a few questions to ask you. You can shake your head yes or no, got it?”  
Jensen nodded, but his brow was creased in anticipation for the questions.   
“After I left your trailer the other day, did you jerk off?”  
Jensen looked up to Jeff and back to the floor quickly with the tiniest of nods.   
“Good. Did you like when I grabbed your balls?” Jeff leaned in and palmed at Jensen through his jeans, causing the smaller man to sit up straight and groan.   
Jensen shrugged meekly and Jeff quickly stepped back and punched Jensen in the gut, enough to ache and draw the wind out of him, but far from full force. Jensen bent double in the chair with a gasp.  
“The lying rule still applies,” Jeff growled, “I'll ask you again. Did you like it when I had you by the balls?”  
Jensen nodded sharply and nearly shouted “yes!” over the gag. He was still leaning over in the chair, catching his breath and staring at the floor. Jeff pulled him up to sitting by the back of his shirt and said too close to his face, “That's better.”  
“Do I scare you, Jen?” He was pacing in front of the smaller man now.   
“Yeth,” Jen said over the cloth.   
“Yes, what?” Jeff said snapping a quick glance at Jensen.   
“Yeth, thir,” Jensen tried and blushed.   
The ache was drawing out of his abs, and he could breath evenly again. He was grateful for all the time he had spent at the gym recently.   
“Did you want me to stay in your trailer two days ago?” Jeff pulled up a chair, spun it around and sat leaning forward on the back facing Jensen.   
The barrier between the two of them made it easier for Jensen to breath. He shook his head “no” sheepishly. Jeff looked slightly taken aback.   
“Why not?”  
“I,” Jensen started and shook his head lightly, Jeff stood quickly and kicked the chair away, “No!” Jensen shouted and tensed up, “Wait!” He bit out over the bandana.   
Jeff cracked his knuckles, but paused.   
“I wathn't ready,” Jensen said, but braced himself for a blow anyway, turning his head to the side and scrunching his eyes closed, shoulders pulling forward as he tensed for impact.   
After an agonizing moment, Jeff spoke, “That's a good answer.”  
Jensen opened his eyes tentatively and breathed out as Jeff put the chair back between them.  
“So you weren't ready then, because why? I surprised you? You hurt your knee?”  
“Boff,” Jensen tried to say 'both.'  
“But you think you're ready now?” Jeff teased.   
“I shink tho, yeth,” Jensen was blushing at his lisped speech and cursing the bandana as it dug into the corners of his mouth.   
Jeff laughed at him lightly. He stood and got himself another drink while Jensen fidgeted in the chair. The cuffs were digging into his wrists, but he barely noticed. He put all of his energy into focusing on breathing evenly.   
“I am very impressed that you let me gag me since you denied some little college girl the privilege,” he said upon his return.   
Jensen tried not to beam at the endearment, although he was a little embarrassed now realizing that he was kind of a pussy back then.   
“It's been ten minutes,” Jeff glanced at his watch, “Do you want it off?”  
Jensen looked up at Jeff and proudly repeated over the fabric, “D'you wanit off?”  
“What a good answer! You are such a fast learner,” Jeff straddled Jensen on the chair and ran his fingers through Jensen's hair, tugging lightly on the bandana with his thumb.   
“Mmph,” Jensen huffed as the fabric tightened.   
Jeff moved his hands down and soothed small circles into Jensen's wrists above the cuffs. He bumped one of them and Jensen hissed, surprising himself. Suddenly he was aware of the pain in his wrists. Jeff had not been fooling around with those cuffs, they were on tight. Jeff looked down over Jensen's shoulders and then pulled a small key out of his pocket. He opened up one cuff and Jensen hissed again as the metal slid off of his raw skin. He held his hands in front of him for Jeff to remove the other cuff.   
“Don't move. And don't touch that gag,” Jeff said standing up with the cuffs in his hand.   
He moved to the bedroom and tossed the cuffs on the counter. Opening a drawer he pulled a first aid kit and a few other things which he promptly stuffed into his pockets. Meanwhile, Jensen was staring down at his raw, red, wrists. He held his right hand palm up on his knee as a small line of red threatened to spill blood if he turned it. He breathed calmly over the gag and refused to let his mind wander towards all the reluctance and nerves that he had squashed earlier. He felt relief, instead of fear, when Jeff returned and Jeff saw that in his eyes. He rewarded him with a smile.   
Jeff placed the kit down on the counter and removed some gauze and antiseptic cream. He moved to the sink and wet a paper towel, bringing a dry one with him, too. Jeff stood above Jensen, drawing Jensen's eyes up to his with only that gaze. He smiled again and slowly got down onto his knees in front of Jensen, whose breath immediately hitched at this. His strong chest grew and sank in heavy succession.   
Jeff took the almost bleeding hand into his and gently cleaned it. He dried it with the paper towel and spread the antiseptic over it before wrapping it snuggly in gauze. He did this all so quickly that Jensen barely had time to react to the pain. His other wrist was less raw so Jeff skipped the gauze, but he did clean it off and gently rub some antiseptic over the reddening skin.   
“You have been such a good boy,” Jeff said looking up at Jensen who suddenly felt ashamed to be looking down at Jeff, “I think you deserve a reward.”  
Jeff's hands moved up to Jensen's zipper and the man jumped, gripping the edges of the chair to keep from jumping up. He was impossibly hard and there was no doubt that Jeff knew that, too. Jensen shut his eyes hard as Jeff popped the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down slowly.   
“Have you seen one of these before?” Jeff held up a black rubber cock ring.   
Jensen looked to Jeff, then back to the ring, then to Jeff again. He nodded.  
“Good, if you're really good I'll teach you how to cum with it on,” Jeff smiled deviously.


End file.
